A need exists for a tubular lift safety system for removing a tubular that requires fewer personnel to remove the tubular from the wellbore.
A need exists for a tubular lift safety system for removing a tubular that can be remotely operated.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.